HONEY BEE
by RaeCharming
Summary: Here is my first ever story about one of my favorite shows RWBY. This is your basic high school/normal AU. Yang and Ruby are the new transfer students at Beacon Academy and Weiss and Blake are their escorts. The story is going to focus the friendship between the four girls and also some romance/drama when feelings start to develop. Hope you enjoy!
1. Transfer girls

Honey Bee's part 1

Blake Belladonna, cat fanus, 'ninjas of love' lover, and currently the Vice President of Beacon Academy. Her position as Vice President came as a surprise considering she never gave a speech or even thought about running, but her best friend, Weiss Schnee, was elected as president and the study body thought she would make a perfect match.

Sigh. Great.

Blake didn't mind working together with Weiss, in fact she loved spending time with her friend. It was the extra work she couldn't stand. All the fake smiles to local visitors and the piles of paper work got in the way of her reading and her kendo practice. So you can say she was more than upset when Weiss told her they had to guide two new transfer students around the school.

"Why do we have to guide these people around...I just want to read." Blake said.

"Shut it! I don't want to do this either but Mr. Opzin said we had to." Weiss explained.

Weiss handed Blake some papers, "Here, these are the two new students coming. It seems like they are sisters."

Blake read the names out loud, "Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, well that's certainly...unique?" She continued to read, "Hmm? It seems like they are both here on scholarship."

"That certainly is different." Weiss responded and grabbed the papers from Blake to obverse for herself

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Blake's ears flinched at the shrill voice her friend made.

"What the hell Weiss?"

"This Ruby Rose person is only 15! And she is transferring into our year!?"

"Well that certainly explains one of the scholarships...maybe she is some kind genius?"

"Hmph! I doubt that"

"Aww what's wrong Weiss? Afraid of the completion? And here I thought you had a think for smart girls~" Blake teased with a smile on her face.

"OH! Why I never- you! You!" Weiss stuttered while trying to cover her blush.

Blake started to laugh. She thought it was cute how her best friend can never be honest with herself.

"Come on let's go the newbies are probably waiting on us."

The girls exit Weiss personal office and headed to the schools main office. Upon arriving the office Blake completely lost her breathe. The girl she saw beyond the door was drop dead gorgeous. Her wild blonde hair seemed to flow her she was sitting, her eyes a beautiful lilac, her skin was a little tan and looked smooth to the touch. And oh god Blake's never been so happy to see another girl in our school uniform. Her shirt fit perfectly to her curvy figure and Blake just knew her hips would sway in that school skirt.

Damn.

"Umm? Earth to Belladonna! Can you hear me" Weiss waves her hands in front of Blake until she came out of her trance.

"S-she's hot" was all Blake could say while she looked to the ground.

Weiss smirked a little and slapped Blake on the back. "Dolt! This isn't the time to make goo goo eyes at the new eye candy. We have a job to do."

"R-right. I'm ready" Blake thought to herself _what the hell was that?! Get it together Blake this isn't like you!_

As they walk into the office they greeted loudly by the red headed girl

"Omg Hello! My names Ruby! And that's my sister Yang! Ohhh! I'm so excited to be here!"

Her puppy like greeting had both Blake and Weiss at a loss of words.

"Calm down Rubes, you're gonna scare the pretty ladies away" Yang said with a wink and a smirk on her face. Blake turned red at the compliment while Weiss just stood there again speechless. Weiss finally composed herself and cleared her throat.

"Well that was a...energetic greeting. My names Weiss and the girl next to me is Blake. We are the President and Vice President of Beacon Academy and we will be your guides today." Weiss said in her most professional voice. "Shall we get started on the tour?"

As the four girls started walking around the school Yang and Ruby could not believe how huge the school was. They couldn't count how many rooms the school had. Back home their old school Signal was made of mostly portables and one big main building. Needless to say the two girls were stunned by the mere mass of the school.

By the time it was noon the fours girls made their way to the cafeteria and the sisters jaws dropped.

"You gotta be fucking kiddin' me?!" Yang yelled.

"I wonder how many cookies they have." Ruby said aloud.

The cafeteria had a full buffet of different kind of foods. You can smell the cooks baking fresh bread, grilling what smelled like steak, the aroma filled the halls. It felt like heaven on Earth. And If that wasn't great enough the cafeteria had a separate room full of deserts; chocolate fountains, cookies, brownies, and strawberries!

Ruby lost it when she saw the strawberries she headed to the area at full speed.

"Hey wait the tour isn't over!" Weiss yelled and ran after the girl.

Blake and Yang started laughing as they saw Weiss chasing after Ruby, but that only lasted a moment when Blake realized she was alone with the blonde.

"So I guess it's just you and me" Yang said with a smile.

"I guess." There was an awkward after Blake her comment before Yang spoke again,

"Wanna ditch them?"

Blake took a second to comprehend what Yang said. If she left Weiss would be extremely mad, but on the other hand she can spend some time with Yang and maybe get to know her better.

"Sure" was all Blake said and the blonde have her the biggest most beautiful smile she has ever seen.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. The New Girl

Honey bee part 2

Blake P.O.V

 **Hey guys so this chapter is from Blake's point of view. A little change a may or may not keep doing this. Characters are a little OOC for humorous reasons. Enjoy!**

* * *

I can't believe I actually left Weiss...well scratch I can believe it. What I can't believe is the beautiful view I have in front of me. Her hips are moving side to side, swaying, like she's dancing to music. Her blonde hair bounces with every little movement she makes, it's hypnotizing. Memorizing. I'm so lost in my thoughts I almost missed the comment she made.

"Enjoying the view." Yang said with a wink.

How did she know that?! Maybe I'm being too obvious.

"Uhh yea the school is very beautiful" I said trying to change the topic. I see her face form a pout and god it's so cute!

"Soo you guys have a boxing club right? Think you can show me?"

"Sure I'll show you the way. But why the interest?"

"Well babe, I'll let you know that I, Yang Xiao Long am a brilliant boxer here on scholarship." Yang explain in this outrageous pose that I can't explain.

"Ohhh so you are the rumored fire dragon the students were talking about...impressive."

"Well you know I try." Yang said while flexing her muscles. I had a half a mind to reach out and feel those muscles myself but I stopped myself.

"Well I can show you the room but Pyrrha might want a fight. I heard she been waiting to fight the 'fire dragon'."

"Pyrrha Nikos? The Amazon warrior?! Oh hell yea I've been waiting to meet her. I didn't know she went to this school." Yang shouted bouncing with energy, "We gotta leave right!"

She proceeded to grab my hand and smile at me. "Lead the way kitty cat~"

It's not the first time I've been called that and to be completely honest I hate it. But the way Yang said it; sweet like honey. I couldn't help but blush. I continued to show Yang the way to the boxing club and all the whole time she still had my hand in hers. It wasn't until we reached the room did she realized our hands were still connected.

"Ah. Sorry, I'm so use to holding hands with Ruby when we are in big places I kinda forgot." Yang explained nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"No no! It's alright. I haven't really held hands with many people. It was nice." I whispered that last part hoping she didn't hear me

"Well isn't this nice! The Vice President has finally landed herself a catch." Pyrrah announced from the club room.

Oh great! I don't have time for this.

"N-no Pyrrha it isn't like that! I'm just showing her around the school since she is new." I look to left and Yang is a bit red, or was she? I couldn't really tell.

"Ohhh if you say so, but I think it's a waste escorting a pretty girl like her around and not getting to know each other better." Pyrrha gave Yang and wink and a smirk to Blake.

"Wow...I didn't know the famous warrior was such a flirt. I don't dislike that though." Yang finished in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh I REALLY like her! Wanna join the club? It's okay if you're a newbie I'll show you the ropes."

At that point I started to laugh hysterically.

"Y-you don't even know who she is! And yet you use to brag about her all the time." I blurted out.

At this point Pyrrha was looking at me like I'm crazy, "She's the 'fire dragon' you been talking about for god knows how long!"

I saw Pyrrha's eye bulge at my comment. Maybe now she realizes she can't go flirting with whoever she pleases. Serves her right!

"Ahem! I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior I hadn't realized who I was talking to. Please excuse my rudeness."

"Aww...its okay I think it's flattering you think attractive."

She isn't the only one who think that. Shit! I need to get myself together before I slip up.

"Well all flirtatiousness aside, I would really like to have a match with you and have you join our team."

"That's the plan red." Yang finished while reaching into her bag to pull out a pair of yellow boxing gloves and a mouth guard.

"I don't have any clothes to change into, you got any extra?"

"There should be something in the back room you can fit. Go look around and borrow what you need." Yang proceeded to leave the room leaving Pyrrah and I in awkward silence.

"You got a thing for her don't you?" Pyrrha announced out of nowhere.

"I don't know what you mean." I gave her a simple reply hoping she wouldn't dig deeper.

I was wrong.

"I always thought you had a thing for Schnee. Considering she was quiet and you well...you get it." She looks toward the back room, "Never figured you'd be into the tall, blonde, and... _Busty._ " She put an extra slur in her last word.

"Well...maybe you just don't know me well enough." There's no point in hiding now that she sees right through me.

"Hmmm? I guess I don't. But let me give you some advice." She looks back at me, "A warrior never backs down from a fight. And _I_ have a _lot_ of endurance." She gave me one last smirk before she steps into the ring.

Now I'm fuming! How dare she try to challenge me! This is so unlike her. Pyrrha was known to have a gentle personality with honorable traits; this was downright dirty. But then again I've never seen her pursue anybody. Except that Jaune boy who left to go abroad last year. Maybe this was her hidden personality. Either way I won't take this, I'm just as much as a warrior as she is! Bring it on amazon I'm ready.

As soon as I made up my mind to pursue Yang before Pyrrha gets to her, she walks out the back room and my jaw drops to the floor.

I mean I knew Yang would have a great figure but this is more than I expected. She came out in a black sports bar that barely held in her mass amount of cleavage. Her arms were toned, a perfect balance between muscle and smooth skin. I began to look downward and oh my, her stomach was sculpted by the gods! She had abs! with a V-cut right above the tight pair of shorts she was wearing. I felt my head start to spin as she jumped into the ring giving me a great her of her ass. Round like a peach. Her body couldn't be any more perfect.

After I spend a good five minutes staring at Yang I realized the fight was about start.

"Better not hold out on me fire dragon." Pyrrha said with the upmost confidence.

"Wouldn't dream of it red."

Now this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chocolate & Couches

Honey Bee

 **Hey guys! two uploads in one day! this is a short but cute white rose story we'll get back to the bee's in the next chapter. Enjoy :)**

Weiss has always thought of herself as a patient person, but right now her patience is running low. She didn't understand how a girl so small could consume so many sweets in 30 minutes the girl went through not only one but two plates of cookies and a basket of strawberries. Weiss couldn't take it anymore and she finally spoke up.

"Do you think it's wise to eat more many sweets?" Weiss questioned.

"Oh don't worry about that! I eat sweets all the time. Yang usually stops me at my forth plate so I won't get sick but." Ruby began to pout as she remembered her sister's rules about sweets.

"I think it would be wise to stop now and continue our tour."

"But Weiss...you didn't even eat anything"

"I prefer not to indulge in sweets. I woman must keep her good looks."

"But you're already so pretty Weiss. You should at least try one cookie."

Weiss couldn't help but to blush at the sudden compliment. She wondered if Ruby really meant what she said, and honestly it made her feel happy.

"Umm thank you Ruby, but that's alright I'm not feeling hungry at the moment."

"Hmm? Okay! So what's next?"

Weiss was about to start talking when she realized her best friends and he blonde was missing. _Really Belladonna you couldn't wait 30 minutes!_ Weiss thought to herself.

"They ditched us didn't they?" Ruby asked

"It seems so."

"I'm not too surprised Yang usually leaves once she sets her eyes on a cutie."

"Blake does the same thing!"

They both looked at each other and started to laugh. The two seemed to get along well until the chocolate hit Ruby.

Weiss had been showing Ruby the commons where students would talk and interact with each other; when suddenly Ruby thought it would be a great idea to start jumping on the couches.

Weiss was appalled. She thought it was common sense to everyone to not jump on furniture, let alone ones that aren't yours.

Weiss had to stop this scene at once. She yelled, "Ruby Rose! Get off that couch this instant!"

Ruby continued to ignore Weiss the rush from all the sugar was making her hyper and she could no longer think straight. That's when an idea came to her.

"Why don't you try to get me down!" Ruby stuck out of her tongue and Weiss lost it. She reached up to pull Ruby off the couch but she lost balance in the process. Ruby began to fall and she landed right on top of Weiss.

Weiss stared up at Ruby first in anger and then she noticed something. Ruby's eyes; a beautiful silver. Weiss was lost in that moment and her anger was forgotten.

"Beautiful..." Weiss whispered.

Ruby sat up but she was still straddling Weiss legs her face was red and she asked Weiss, "W-what did you say?"

"Nothing you dolt! Get off me." Weiss didn't mean to yell at Ruby it was just the way she reacted when she was embarrassed. When saw Ruby begin to pout she quickly apologized.

"I didn't mean that...I was just embarrassed."

Ruby retuned her apology with a big smile and she grabbed Weiss hand to pull her up.

"I'm sorry too. I get a little out of control when I have too much sugar."

"That's fine Ruby as long as this doesn't happen again."

Ruby smiled and knew this was her chance. Yang had taught her the art of flirting and this was the perfect time. She cleared her throat and said, "Aww...so you don't want to be between my legs again." _Perfect Ruby just like Yang!_

 **Slap!**

Ruby felt a small yet firm hand come across her cheek. Her eyes widen because she didn't know what she did wrong.

Weiss was bright red and started to storm off leaving Ruby behind.

"Wait Weiss what did I say?" Ruby yelled out.

Damnit Yang!


	4. Firecracker

Honey bee 4

 **Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4! I know in my last chapter Pyrrah seemed a bit off and I completely agree. So hopfully I did a better job of redeeming her character. Enjoy :)**

Firecracker

* * *

To say Yang and Pyrrha's fight was amazing was an understatement. It was more breathtaking of anything. The way their bodies moved together it was like watching a dance. Yang would swing left and Pyrrha would dodge and swing a punch herself. It was hypnotic.

Pyrrha fighting style could be described as powerful yet graceful. Her punches had power no doubt but the way her body would move, it could be compared to a dancer.

But Yang. Yang's moves her fast and unexpected. She always had a bounce in her step and was ready to jab at any time.

Blake thought to herself _she's fast but she seems to glow with every punch; releasing her power with each hit. Like a…_ She hesitated for a moment trying to think of a word and then it came to her, _firecracker._

Blake was completely taken back by the fight between the two girls. She has never seen anyone match Pyrrha in a fight, and Yang was not only matching Pyrrha her energy was still there. Yang hadn't broken a sweat and they have been fighting for 15 minutes straight.

"You're doing great so far." Pyrrha announced, "But I do see one flaw." Pyrrha raised her left leg and swung it towards Yang. Yang tried to block the kick but failed and she fell to the ground. Yang tried to get up but the movement gave her instant vertigo and she laid herself on the mat.

"Okay you got me." Yang admitted." Kicks aren't my forte but I'm working on it." Pyrrha gave Yang her hand and pulled her up.

"That is something I noticed, but overall great fight!" She gave Yang a huge smile, "I've never had anyone last more than 5 minutes with me. So give yourself praise."

Blake saw herself smiling at the scene she was seeing. Two good fighters sharing a moment and understanding the art of boxing. Blake also seem to notice the change in Pyrrha's attitude.

"Hey Blake did you see that! I was on fire right!" Blake smiled at her comment excited Yang focused her attention to on her.

"Yeah, like a firecracker." Blake said using the nickname she thought about earlier.

"Ha! That's perfect Blake. A suitable name for our newest member." Pyrrha added to Blake comment.

Yang hadn't said anything while the two girls were talking. That nickname brought up memories...one's she wanted forget, but she couldn't tell Blake that. They don't even know each other well enough yet, so Yang forced a smile on her face and walked to the back room to get changed.

"Hey ladies, I'm gonna change real quick." She informed the girls and continued to the back room.

Pyrrha jumped out the ring and stood next to Blake, and for a moment she gathered her thoughts then she finally spoke, "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I only meant to tease you a bit...but I got a bit aggressive?" She said that last part as a question because she wasn't sure what came over her a few moments ago.

Blake waited in silence before Pyrrha spoke again, "Ever since Jaune left to France, I've been a bit off."

"Did you guys leave on a bad note?" Blake asked out of curiosity.

"I-I don't think so. I just didn't understand why he had to leave now. But everyone has a journey to explore, and I guess that was his." Pyrrha let out a big sigh and began to chuckle, "We promised to leave our 'feelings' at Beacon, guess I didn't do a good job."

"It's understandable."

"When I saw you walk in here with Yang my first thought was 'wow she's pretty' then I saw you looking at her and figured you had a thing going."

Blake blushed at that comment she hadn't realized she was being obvious with her attraction to the girl.

"And then I guess I got a little jealous of that and acted...out of hand." Pyrrha finished.

Blake approached Pyrrha and began to rub her back. "Like I said before I understand Pyrrah and I forgive you."

Pyrrha gave Blake a small smile. At that time Yang started to exit the back room and walk towards to girls.

"She really is pretty though." Pyrrha added with a smirk on her face. Blake puffed out her cheeks and gave Pyrrha a pout. She couldn't help teasing Blake a little; the face she would make is too cute and the amazon couldn't resist.

"You two wait here I have to get Yang's registration papers and practice schedule." Pyrrha headed to the office and left Blake and Yang alone.

"So did you really enjoy the fight?" Yang asked.

"I thought you did great, Yang." Blake answered with a smile on her face. Yang's whole face seemed to glow at Blake's compliment. Whether she wanted to admit it or not Yang wanted to leave a good first impression on Blake. She wasn't sure why but Blake gave off a good vibe and she wanted to be around that. The two stood in comfortable silence until Pyrrha came back with the papers.

"Okay so we have practice every Tuesday and Thursday after school." Pyrrha began to explain, "And on the top of the paper is my number, all members must report to me once a week about a practice they did outside of school."

"Uhh okay? What do I send you as proof?"

"Oh you know anything, a picture, a video, you can even FaceTime me if your phone has that."

"Alright got it!"

"See you Tuesday Yang."

Blake and Yang exit the boxing club and start walking down the hallway. Blake started thinking about Pyrrha's comments earlier and wondered if the girl really wasn't after Yang. Pyrrha did give Yang her number, but that was for club purposes only. She decided not to overthink it and concentrate on befriending the girl first.

"Sooo where are we going now?"

"I think we should probably find Weiss and your sister. I know for a fact Weiss is going to be mad."

Yang started to laugh thinking about her hyperactive sister running their school president around the school.

As if on cue at the end of the hallway you can see a very pissed off Weiss and a slightly confused Ruby.

"Come on, tell me what I did wrong?" Ruby asked for the millionth time.

"You're old enough to know that is no way to speak to a young lady!" Weiss huffed as she stopped walking.

"Hey guys what's the problem?" Blake asked curious on why her best friend was upset.

"Why don't you ask her!" Weiss pointed her finger at Ruby and she flinched, still scared Weiss might slap her again.

"I didn't do anything...I-I just used one of Yang's pickup lines." Ruby spat out a bit nervous that everyone was looking at her.

"So this is YOUR fault!" Weiss yelled walking towards Yang.

"Hey hey hey! I didn't do anything. What did you say Rubes?" Ruby walked over to her sister and whispered what she said in her ear. Yang began to laugh uncontrollably. Tears were forming in her eyes and too had to catch her breathe before she could speak.

"Oh my god Rubes that's great I don't understand why that didn't work."

"Unbelievable! The both of you. This tour will not continue until I receive a proper apology." Weiss demanded. She could believe her sister approved of such behavior. Blake just watched the scene confused but waited for the sister's reply.

Ruby walked up to Weiss and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry for what I said Weiss. I-I just wanted to be cool and make you like me." Ruby looked up at Weiss and gave her signature puppy dog eyes and Weiss melted. _She wanted me to like her?! As a friend or...no can't be!_ Weiss thought to herself.

"You're fine Ruby. As long as you know such cheap lines do not work on me...w-we can be friends." Ruby was ecstatic to hear Weiss wanted to be her friend. She wrapped her arms around the girl and gave her a big hug.

"Yea that's right sis! Like I always say start off the school year with a Yang!"

Everyone stared at Yang in complete silence.

"Really Yang? Bad jokes already."

"MY jokes are great. You all are just too simple minded to enjoy them."

Blake rolled are eyes at the blonde she couldn't believe the girl she was attracted to had a unique sense of humor.

"Sure Yang. Let's get going." Blake dead panned. "We haven't showed you guys the classrooms yet."

The girls continued their journey throughout the school passing by classrooms and clubs rooms. They made are to show the girls the infirmary because they seem to be accident prone.

It was little pass one o'clock and the girls were back in the main office. Since today was just a tour the girls were allowed to leave early. They grabbed their schedules and started to head home for the day.

"Bye Weiss and Blake see you tomorrow!" Ruby waves at the both of them and headed towards Yang's motorcycle. Yang gave both the girls a wink and a smile and followed Ruby to her motorcycle.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes at Yang and Blake once again stood their blushing giving the girls a small wave.

Weiss noticed her friends blush and decided to comment on it, "You are so attracted to her."

"M-Maybe just a little."

"Sure whatever you say Blake." The two girls walked back to their own personal office and Blake's mind kept wondering off to Yang.

 _I hope we have classes together. I'm sure this year is going to be great._ Those were Blake's last thoughts before she finished the paperwork she had to do.


	5. Attraction

Honey Bee 5

 **PLEASE READ: Hey guys I was sick for a few days so a little late on the update. Just a little heads up this chapter's got a sexiness in it, nothing too bad just thought I should say something. Also please review and share your thoughts. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Attraction

Yang POV

 _'The classroom was quite, no students or teachers around the school was empty. Except Blake and I. She was looking at me, twisting her fingers in her hair. Her face was red and her mouth was moving, but no sound came from her. I moved a little closer to hear her, "I like you." The words came out as a whispers but I heard them. I was suddenly pulled in by Blake her face inches from mine and I knew what would happen next. I closed my eyes leaning closer to close the distant. We are mere centimeters away and-'_

"YANG!" I hear my sister call my name.

A dream. It was a fucking dream! But I was so close, thanks Ruby.

Sigh...

I kick the covers off myself in frustration of not completely my wonderful dream. I walk to the kitchen still in my pj's and see my hyperactive sister waiting for her breakfast.

"So, what do you want today?" I ask even though I already know the answer.

"Pancakes with strawberries!" She screamed nearly knocking herself off the kitchen stool.

I walk over to the refrigerator and grab the ingredients and begin cooking.

"So you excited for your first day sis?"

"Yes! Beacon is such a great school I can't believe we are actually here."

"It is pretty great. Maybe you can make some friends this year rubes."

"But I have you Yang."

I sigh. Here we go again, I know Ruby may be a little socially awkward but I would love it if she made some new friends. She seemed fine yesterday I wonder what brought on the lack of confidence.

"While that is true, I think you should make _new_ friends _._ What about Weiss? You guys seemed to get along."

"Ha! If you call getting yelled at friends. I think she is still mad at me for making that comment."

I couldn't help but to laugh again at my sisters attempt to flirt or whatever that was with Weiss.

"What made you even say that in the first place?" I walked over to the dining table and set down our breakfast. I can see a tint of pink on Ruby's and I could already guess the reason.

"I-ah, well Weiss is really pretty and all. And I would see you use those pickup lines with girls and you became friends, right?" Yang couldn't help but to laugh at Ruby's innocence, this girl is too cute.

"Did you REALLY think we became 'friends' after that?"

"Yeah..maybe.. I don't know Yang! I don't really get this friendship thing. I thought flirting around was part of it."

"Well it can be part it, if you like that other person." By the end of the conversation Ruby was as red as her name so I decided to give her some slack and back off the teasing.

By the time we finished eating and talking it was 7:15 and I still needed a shower. I told Ruby to clean up while I get dressed. I usually take a longer time to get ready considering I like to keep up my good look, so I always shower before Ruby.

I walked to my bathroom and set up my sound doc. Our place isn't that big but we got two bathrooms so we were able to have our own. My bathroom had a badass color scheme of yellows, blacks, and a bit of purple just 'cuz. I put my scroll on shuffle and the music starts playing the latest pop hits. I started shaking my hips to the upbeat music and step into the shower. I start off by washing my hair with extra care, using only the best shampoo so it can keep its citrus scent. I move to wash the rest of my body when I hear the song change. Now the song that's playing now is a new artist. She is openly bisexual and sexy as hell to boot. The song playing is about her having sex with this girl and I can't help that my mind started to wonder...

I started thinking about the dream with Blake. How close we were, how much I wanted to kiss her...touch her.

Ahg! Damnit Yang! Get it together you just met the girl. It's just simple attraction it will go away soon. I quickly rinse my hair and my body before my thoughts lead me somewhere else.

Damn song.

I dry my hair, perk up the girls, and add a little gloss to my lips. It's always good to make a nice first impression.

"Yanggg! Let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Coming." I say in my sing song voice when I get happy. I walk to the garage, rev up bumblebee, and Ruby and I are off to school.

I was proud to say when we arrived at school Ruby and I were getting are fair share of stares. I'm guessing it was because of the motorcycle, but I caught a few guys looking below the neck line. I caught a few guys looking at Ruby too, she may not notice but she is a pretty girl too and I have to make sure those guys don't get any ideas.

As we walked into the school Ruby pulled out a piece of paper, "Okay Tuesday's we have homeroom first so we should find our room first. Who's your homeroom teacher by the way?" Ruby looks at me for an answer; I started looking through my bag, I completely forgotten who my teacher was. After I good two minutes I found the paper.

"Umm ; who's yours?" At that moment I saw Ruby's go pale. It was like she had seen a ghost. I wave my hands in from of her, "Umm earth to Ruby! What's wrong?"

"WE DONT HAVE THE SAME HOMEROOM!" She yelled in a panicked voice. She started breathing heavy and everyone was looking at us. I search for the nearest bathroom to calm Ruby down and dragged her into it. I began rubbing her back and shushing her, "Chill Ruby. It's okay. Let me see the paper." Ruby breaths starts to calm down and she hands Yang her schedule. "Here look! We are only a classroom apart. Room A and Room B, see its all good." Her heavy breathing finally came to a stop but I still continued to rub her back until she was completely calm. "And look here! We have history together after that, no problem lil sis." I give her a big smile and she is finally calm.

"I'm sorry Yang, I kind of panicked there. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." She gave me a weak smile and started walking out the bathroom. I decided to walk her to her class first so she wouldn't freak out again. When we entered the classroom I noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Weiss!" I yell. She seemed to flinch at my outburst, but she still gave a small smile in return. I whisper to Ruby, "See look, one friend already go sit next to her." Ruby started to get nervous and ramble so I pushed her next to Weiss.

"Looks like my poor little sister is nervous for her first day, mind if she sits next to you." I ask Weiss with a smile. I see Weiss look at me and then to Ruby. She gave Ruby a small smile and patted the sit next to her.

"T-thank you Weiss."

"It's no problem at all. Just make sure your pay attention in class."

Ruby nodded her head and I took that as a cue for me to leave. I walk next door to my homeroom and guess who I see.

The girl of my dreams. Literally.

"Yo Blake! Mind if I sit next to ya?"

She looked at me with her golden eyes for a couple of seconds, like she was deciding if that was a good idea or not. It was like she could see right through me. Her lips curled up in a smile and she said, "Sure."

We sat in comfortable silence until our homeroom teacher came in, and I took that chance to get a really good look at Blake.

She was beautiful to put it simply. Her ebony hair was just past her shoulders, her skin was this creamy color that for some reason reminded me of cake. Her eyes were gold; rich and full of mystery. She was wearing the same uniform as me, but for some reason she looked so damn good. The only difference between our uniform is that she topped her look off with a cute little black bow. Her whole look was mysterious, and sexy if I mind add, like a cat.

I must have been looking at her for a long time because our eyes met suddenly and I was stuck. We just looked at each other and smiled. No words just looks. It was enough to make me blush a little, and if I was right I saw her blush too. We were on the same vibe, I think?

I don't know I just feel comfortable around her.

My thoughts were interrupted by our homeroom teacher. Her name was Glynda Goodwitch, and in all honesty she was kinda hot, like those hot teachers you see in movies that sleep with the students. But that fantasy went away as fast as it came, as soon as she spoke you knew she didn't take shit. She pushed up her glasses and said, "Now students, this year is an important part of your school year. As juniors you must prepare for test, internships, and most importantly grades. The grades you make this year will affect which college you will attend in the future. So no mess ups this year." She finished her speech and all the students were speechless, except Blake.

She was smiling. She turned towards me and chuckled a bit, "Ms. Goodwitch always seems serious, but she's a big softy."

"I can hear you Miss Belladonna." Ms. Goodwitch started walking towards Blake and I got a little nervous. "I would like to keep my image of the serious teacher for at least one class, but it seems I've been ratted out." She giggled a bit and walked back to the front of the classroom. "Now class we have a new transfer student, Ms. Xiao Long would you please introduce yourself."

Holy shit, I didn't know we had to do intros. I'm so not prepared. I got up and cleared my throat. "Um? My names Yang Xiao Long. I grew up in Patch with my little sister, but we recently moved to Vale that's why I'm here. I love boxing, kickboxing, any type of fighting really! I work out pretty much every day so you can say I have a pretty _yanying_ body." I said that last part with my famous finger point. I waited for the laughter but what I got was empty silence. Oh sigh! When will people learn to love my sense of humor? As I'm about to sit down I see a small smile on Blake's face she looked at me and said, "Really yanging? That's the best you could do?" Her smile turned into a smirk and I couldn't stop myself from blushing.

The rest of homeroom was spent with me being a blushing mess and trying to impress Blake.

When homeroom was over Blake quickly packed her bag and began to leave. I tried to pack my bag just as fast so I can catch up to her.

"Hey Blake! Wait up." I yell as I run up to her.

She just looks at me again, I'm guessing she's not much of a talker; I'm cool with that though it has its own charm.

"What's your next class?"

"History."

"That's perfect me too. Uhh..want to go together?"

"Sure." She smiled at me again and I felt my heart race.

I think this is more than attraction. _Oh man,_

* * *

 **If you're interested that song its by Kehlani "1st position**


	6. Troubled Times

Honey Bee 6

Troubled times

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

To say that the two sister were popular was an understatement. After only being in school for a month the girls seemed to attract attention from everybody. Ruby was an easy attraction, everybody was interested in seeing the smart girl that skipped two grades. Her smarts weren't her only attraction, the young girl would swoon people with her downright adorableness. Even the teachers couldn't escape Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Now the older sister seemed to attract the attention of both male and female students. Within the first week she was asked out twice, leaving a certain cat faunus extremely angry. The faunus anger only grew when the blonde started getting asked out almost every week.

Blake thought this was a problem because eventually someone will catch the blonde's interest and it might not be her.

Weiss was having a similar problem except it was one girl that made her nervous, Penny Polendina. Ruby had met the orange haired girl visiting the robotics club and they hit it off. Penny would always meet Ruby after homeroom or during breaks leaving a not so happy Weiss.

Blake and Weiss were both conflicted after only a month the two girls seemed to develop a crush on the sisters. With no one to go to they decide to have a "private" meeting in Weiss's office.

"Blake we have something serious to discuss."

"Yes. I believe we do."

"I guess I'll confess first." Weiss took a deep breathe, "Y-You did say I had a 'thing' for smart girls...a-and that girl happens to be Ruby." Weiss slowed her pace at the end of the sentence embracing the fact she actually said her feelings out loud. Blake have her small smile,

"Yea kind of figured that out. And you probably how you figured out I like her sister." Blake let out a sigh and the both sat there in silence.

"What are we gonna do? The both of them are too damn popular and I don't think I'm ready to confess." Weiss admitted to Blake.

"We can't hide it forever Weiss. W-what it someone takes her away?! What then?" Blake's voice cracked at the mention of someone stealing Yang away from her.

Weiss looked just as defeated Blake, but then she remembered someone thing very important.

"The dance!"

"The dance?"

"Yes! The dance is the perfect time to confess. We simply invite them to the dance and ask them out by the end of the night."

"Yea great idea princess, except one problem."

"What is that?" Weiss believing that her plan was none other than perfect.

"What if they already have a date or say no? Then what?"

"I-ah-I didn't think about that. BUT! We will not let what ifs control our feelings. I am a Schnee I will get the girl I want."

"Yea I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. Now, we only have two weeks until the dance I would suggest asking them sometime this week before someone beats us."

Blake nodded her head and the two friends hugged. Blake always knew when she felt down Weiss would always bring her up.

Now her next task was asking Yang to the dance. Today was Tuesday so Yang had practice, she opted out until asking her until tomorrow that way she can sort of her feeling and not make a fool of herself.

 _I just hope Pyrrah doesn't beat me to it,_ Blake thought to herself. Although the little mishap between the two girls was cleared, it was apparent Pyrrah took a liking to Yang and the faunus hoped that Yang wouldn't falling for her tricks.

* * *

Meanwhile Weiss decided she wasn't going to wait. It was lunch time so she had the perfect chance to talk to Ruby. She entered the cafeteria and scanned the room for Ruby. She found her in the back corner of the hall sitting with Penny. Weiss felt her confidence suddenly drop _what if she already asked her? Ugh just go for it Weiss you are a Schnee._ Weiss approached the two girls and greeted them.  
"Hello girls."

"Hey Weiss!" The two girls said in unison and began laughing at each other. Weiss hated the sight but continued on.

"Ruby I would like to speak with you."

"Uhh. Sure Weiss. Penny wait for me okay."

"Affirmative!" Penny gave the girls a salute and watch them leave.

Weiss walked Ruby to the nearest classroom for privacy.

"So what did you want to talk about Weiss?"

"Well-ah, we've known each other for about a month correct."

"Mhmm?

"And I consider us good friends."

"Me too Weiss!"

"Great. I-I just wanted to know...I-If you would to go to the dance with me?"

There was complete silence and Weiss started to shake. _Did I get rejected? What's happening? Why won't she talk?_ Weiss finally decided to look up and she was met with worried eyes. She couldn't find it in her to speak, so she stayed silent. Finally the dead silence was interrupted with Ruby's words.

"Weiss I would love to go with you..." Ruby paused again trying to gather her thoughts, "But someone already asked me..."

Weiss world shattered at the statement, she was too late. After all that confidence she had just to get rejected.

Her body felt cold, her throat was dry and she felt the tears staring to fall from her face. She quickly turned around and began to run.

She already felt embarrassed that she was rejected but the tears only made it worse.  
"Weiss wait!" She heard Ruby call her from the distance but refused to turn around. She was done.

Ruby stood there confused on what she did. She felt bad she made her very first friends cry. She replayed the seen over and over again in her head until she was brought to tears herself.

Weiss decided that going to class wasn't the best option, after crying her eyes out her face was flushed, and her eyes were red and puffy and she didn't want to deal with questions.

So she spent most of her lunch and homeroom period in her office.

When she heard a knock on the door she ignored it. But it seemed this person was persistent and began knocking even louder.  
"Fine come in!" Weiss yelled finally feed up with the knocking.

"In a bad mood snow angle?" Weiss grunted at the use of one of her nicknames.

Neptune knew how much she hated it but still insisted to use it. Neptune was the only other person she considered a "friend."

Their fathers were business partners at some time and the two naturally became acquainted with each other. Weiss gave him her famous death glare and asked,  
"What do you want?"

"Well I came here to ask you an important question, but you look upset so I'll wait. What's wrong?"

Weiss thought for moment she wasn't sure if she wanted anybody to know about her rejection, but her overbearing emotions made her be honest.  
"If you must know, I got rejected."

"What?! Who can reject you! You're you!"

"Well thanks, but some people can resist my charm."

Neptune let out a little chuckle and smiled at Weiss.  
"Well you could always go with me."

"What?" Weiss looked at Neptune unsure how to react.

She had just told him about her rejection and he took that as an opportunity to ask her out. While part of her hated the idea of going with him,

the other part of her didn't want to show up alone. She let out a sigh and accepted.

"Fine. I'll go, but don't think of it as a date. I'm the president I must show up with someone. This is for appearance only."

"Whatever you say, snow angel."

"And stop calling me that!" Weiss threw a stapler at him and he ran out the room. Weiss let out another sigh and thought to herself, _What have I go myself into? I hope Blake has better luck._

* * *

 **Will Blake be successful in asking Yang to the dance? Will Ruby be able to fix thing with Weiss? Find out on the next chapter of Honey Bee!**


	7. The Answer

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Blake woke up a terrible mood. She had been up all night thinking about what she should say to Yang. After being informed about Weiss's rejection she was even more nervous than before. She spent most of her morning staring at her cereal instead of eating it. When she arrived at school her presence alone brought up many questions,  
" _Omg what's wrong?"_

" _Are you okay?"_

" _Can I help?"_

Many of students were concerned about the Vice President and while Blake appreciated the concern she wished they would stop asking. Most of her morning was spent avoiding students and calming herself down. She came to the conclusion that it would be best to askYang to the dance after their homeroom since today was a short day and she could leave right away if things turned bad.

Homeroom went on as usual, Yang was completely oblivious of Blake's weird attitude. While Blake appreciated that she didn't notice, she was a bit upset that out of all the people in the school she didn't seem concerned.

The bell rang and it was time for break.

"Uh..Yang can we talk?" Blake asked trying not to seem nervous.

"Sure. Blakey what's up?"

"Not here. Let's talk somewhere else."

Blake walked Yang to the school's garden. No one really went there so it was the perfect place for privacy.

"Woah, Blake this place is beautiful!"

The school's garden stretched for at least a mile. There were multiple paths that lead to different flowers. Sunflowers, lilies, tulips, carnations, and roses the list went on. Yellows, blues, and reds the whole area was vibrant with colors.  
"Why didn't you show me this place in the tour?" Yang asked.

"Well...students usually only come here for..certain circumstances." With Blake's last words they both became silent. The wind being the sound they can hear, the two girls just stared at each other. Yang gave Blake a small smile, and her heart swooned once again. _How can someone be this beautiful?_ Blake thought to herself, _better now or never!_

"Uh. Yang? I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"W-would you go to the dance with m-me?" And there goes that silence again. Except this one isn't as peaceful. There was tension, Blake stood staring at the ground. Yang stared straight at Blake, content she was asked but concerned for something.

"B-Blake I really want to go with you but-" Yang couldn't complete her sentence because Blake started running away from her. She stood confused for a second and made a quick decision.

She ran.

She ran after Blake. Her first thought was _wow this girl is fast!_ But her thoughts were completely interrupted when she able to stop the girl at the sunflower path.

Yang grabbed her forearm and took a deep breathe.

"Let me go..." Blake plead in a quite tone.

"You didn't let me finish." Yang turned the girl near her and saw she was crying. She cupped Blake's face and wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"As I was saying, I want to go with you but...I'm worried about Ruby."

"Ruby?"

"Yea. She came home a mess yesterday and I think it's my fault." Yang adverted her eyes from Blake for a moment, regretting hurting her sister and the girl in front of her. She continued,

"You know, lately the both of us have been getting a lot of attention. And I know how awkward Ruby can be around people she doesn't know yet, so to avoid any awkward situations at the dance I told her to tell people she already had a date."

Yang once again paused for a second and her grip on Blake's arm became tighter. Blake flinched at the pain a little bit but didn't remove her hand. Yang noticed her grip and removed her hand swiftly giving Blake a silent apology. Yang let out a sigh and continued,  
"What I didn't expect was someone SHE actually liked to ask her. I know Ruby and I've never seen her like anyone so this was completely new for her… and me."

"Why didn't she just say yes?"

Yang let out a little chuckle, "She was following big sister's order. I guess you can say I'm a _bit_ overprotective"

Now it was Blake's turn to laugh, "Only a _bit_ huh?"

"Fine, a lot! She said no because she thought I would be mad or something. And she was crying over something I did, so I thought I would just take her to the dance instead to make up for it."

Blake let out a long breathe she didn't realize she was holding. Yang said no not because she didn't like her but because of her love for her sister. Blake smiled knowing how compassionate Yang can be.

" I understand Yang."

"You do! Great. 'Cuz I'm definitely not saying no to you bae! I would definitely go if- you know."

"Yea. I know."

Yang hugged the girl out of excitement. Most people didn't understand how much Ruby meant to her and would just leave, but Blake stayed and she couldn't be happier.

"And just because I'm taking Ruby doesn't mean we can't dance together."

"Sure. Maybe we can dance together, I did just get half way turned down." Blake teased knowing full well it would fluster the blonde.

"I-ah well...I thought." Yang noticed Blake's smirk and calmed down. "You're messing with me aren't you?"

"Yup."

"You're the worst. Come here!" Yang grabbed Blake's waist and brought her in a close hug. She whispered in her ear. "Thanks for understand Blake."

Even though Blake was embarrassed she somehow managed to wrap her arms around Yang's neck and tell her she's welcome.

They stood locked in each other arms for a few more seconds until Yang said, "Maybe you'll even get a kiss being so sweet to me."

The comment was full of innuendo, and it sent a shivered down Blake's back, she was stuck silent.

Yang laughed and released her hold on Blake. She began running towards the school leaving Blake stuck in her own fantasy.

 _Man what is this girl doing to me?_

* * *

Ruby was more out of it than usual. Her usual thoughts of cookies and electronics were over run by Weiss. Ruby is a good loving person that likes almost everybody, but something about Weiss was different. Weiss was a bit meaner than most people she talked to but she felt something beyond that mean exterior. She has seen the heiress smile and give her treats when she wasn't getting on her nerves. And she didn't see her treat other people like that so she thought, maybe I'm special.

It made her happy to know Weiss thought she was special. Never in a millions years did Ruby think someone as rich, beautiful, and powerful as Weiss would _like_ her. The more she realized this the guiltier she felt.

 _I should have just said yes!_ Ruby thought to herself. She couldn't even comprehend what was going on until she spoke with Yang.  
 _Curse this social awkwardness...if I could have said yes maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty._

She let out a long sigh.

Ten minutes have passed by and she was still in a slump. She felt bad for Weiss, and her sister. When she told Yang happened the older sister blamed herself and took responsibility. While Ruby valued what her sister was doing it just made her feel worse, because now Yang can't go to the dance with anyone. The more she thought about it, the worse it got.

"Hello friend Ruby! What seems to be the problem?" Penny asked interrupting Ruby's thoughts.

"Ugh. I just messed up Penny! I-I said something I didn't really mean and now everyone's hurt because of me."

"Did you attempt to correct this mistake?"

"Correct it? How?"

"Just tell this person what you really meant. It should not be hard." Penny smiled so innocently that Ruby thought maybe she could fix things.

"Oh! Thanks Penny I'll go fix it right now!" With that last comment Ruby start running on impulse she only had five more minutes until the break ended so she needed to find Weiss fast.

She knew Weiss was usually in her office so that was the first place she checked. _All I gotta do is tell Weiss the truth. That I actually want to go with her, and everything will be fixed_ those were her last thoughts upon arriving to her office.

Ruby was just tall enough to see inside the office window; but what she didn't expect to see was Neptune, the blue haired playboy with a bunch of money, talking to Weiss. She stood in front of door dumbstruck, _was I too late?_  
Neptune's voice could be heard from beyond the door,

"So what colors do want to wear to dance snow angel?"

Ruby's heart dropped at the single comment. _I was late. It's over_. She hung her head low and tears started forming in her eyes. The bell rung and she began to walk to class not caring if she was going to be late.

Before she could even leave the main office she felt a hand on her shoulder, "You're going to be late walking like that kid." She turned her head slowly to see who was talking to her. It was the last person she wanted to see, Neptune. His smile slowly faded and turned into a worried expression. Ruby almost forgot she crying, she snatched his hand away from her shoulder and ran all the way to her next class.

"Neptune! What did you do now?" Weiss yelled while holding her bags.

"I didn't do anything! I just told her she was gonna be late and she ran away from me."

"Well, that was rude." Weiss began walking with Neptune to their next class.

"Yea I guess, but she was crying I wonder what's wrong?"

"Crying? Well that sounds concerning. Do you know who she was?"

"Yea. That Ruby Rose girl that just transferred here."

Weiss stopped in her tracks stunned that Ruby was anywhere near the office. We is thought to herself.  
 _  
Ruby...what was Ruby doing here? Maybe she had some kind of emergency and that's why she is crying. I hope she's okay..._

"Uhh. Hey you good there? You kinda spaced out."

"I-I'm perfectly fine! Let's get to class."

Even though they both made it class Weiss thoughts were somewhere else. She worried nonstop about the red headed girl that she _almost f_ orgot to write down her homework.  
 _  
Get it together Weiss. It's probably not a big deal. You'll simply ask her after school. Hmph, if I can find the courage too_.


	8. Decisions

**Author note: Hey guys I've been out for 2? 3? weeks. I apologize I've been sick and you know school. BUT! I will be uploading the next chapter sooner with a new short series I started, so look out for that. Anyway leave comments and enjoy :)**

* * *

"Come on Ruby...the dance is tomorrow and you still don't have a dress. We gotta leave now or al the shops will close." Yang stated while trying to drag her sister out the house.

"I said I don't wanna go anymore..." Ruby groaned looking down at her feet, "I ruined everything."

Yang stopped dragging her and turned the younger girl around. She looked at her straight in the eyes but Ruby refused to make eye contact. She let out a long exaggerated sigh and motioned for the girl to sit next to her.

"Okay its sister time. What's wrong?" Yang demanded.

" I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ruby...we are NOT doing this today. Just please tell me...I'm worried." The younger girl sat in silence gathering her thoughts. Her older sister's face showed nothing but concern. She eventually caved in, not wanting Yang to fell anymore guilty than she had to be.

"It was Weiss. She was the one I turned down! And now I messed things up! cuz I think I like her but she probably doesn't like me now a-and some stupid boy came and-" Ruby ranted unable to form complete sentences.

"Whoa whoa calm down little sister." Yang put her hands on Ruby shoulders, she told her to take deep breathes.  
"Now let's try that again but a little slower."

The young girl closed her eyes, fillings her lungs with new air. She gathered her words and tried to explain one more time.

"Okay, I'm good." She smiled at the older girl. "Okay first, Weiss was the one that asked me to the dance."

 _Really Weiss?! That's unexpected…_ Yang thought to herself. The young heiress gave off this bitchy vibe that Yang wasn't sure if she really liked the girl or not.

"I said no to her because...you know. But anyway I figured out that I actually might like her so I went to tell her, but it was too late."

"What do you mean too late?"

" I heard her and that blue haired boy talking about the dance."

"Oh..." The older sister tried to think of something to encourage the girl. She felt useless. This was her sister's first crush and it ended as soon as it begun.

"You know, Rubes that could just be a coincidence..." Yang explained hoping that her optimism will spread to her sister.

"Well maybe...I did run off instead of asking her."

"See! That's my little sister. Now let's find a dress that knock Weiss icy boots off!"

The sisters set off to the mall. Ruby was feeling a little more confident than she did before hoping she would be able to catch the President's eyes.

Hours went by, countless dress were worn but none stuck out to the younger sister.

"I didn't know you were so picky Ruby." Yang commented.

"I'm not I just want find something comfy but cute. All the dresses you picked out were tight and showed too much skin anyway."

"That's the point! Why wear a dress if you can't show off your curves." Yang pointed at her breast and Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, this is the last store. If I can't find anything I give up." Ruby huffed.

When the girls entered the shop they went straight to the dress section. Yang grabbed three red dress for Ruby, but the younger girl could already tell she didn't like them. The older sister gave up picking out anymore dresses and let her sister decided what she wanted.

Ruby was grateful she brought her here but their taste were completely different. Yang liked small tight dress or anything that could show off her body. Ruby likes frills, something with a "poof" as she calls it.

After ten minutes of nothing Ruby was ready to go. She walked around one more time and she found it. It was at end of the shop, everything about the dress was perfect.

"Yang! Yang! I found it!" She yelled.

Her sister came running to her side. A big smile crept onto her face when she saw the dress in front of her. It was perfect, so Ruby.

"Come on, get it so we can finally leave."

The younger girl nodded her head, grabbed the dress, and proceeded to check out. On the ride home the girl was nothing but smiles, _I can't wait until Weiss sees me!_

* * *

"You're an idiot." Blake deadpanned.

"Shut up!" Weiss refuted.

Blake started to number off, "First, you decide to go to the dance with some boy YOU don't like. Second, that boy happens to actually LIKE you. And third, THAT boy somehow made the girl YOU like cry and you didn't go after her."

With each blow Weiss sunk a little. Her head hung low, lips formed a pout, and she took a deep breath after hearing her actions out loud, it made her immediately regret her decisions for past week.

Blake put a hand on her shoulder feeling a little bad about being so harsh towards her friend.

"You know, you can fix it." Blake reassured.

"How..?"

"Simple, you ditch Neptune and go alone like the rest of us." A small grin was on the faunus face.

"That seems a bit rude. Especially towards Neptune. I may not like him, but he is still a friend."

"A friend that hurt your girl."

Weiss turned red at the thought of Ruby being hers. She stuttered, "W-we aren't sure he's the one that did it..."

"You're just making excuses now. Just tell him you would rather go alone. Then meet up with Ruby later that night and confess. Easy!"

"Yeah, easy. How about impossible! I'm not even sure she likes me!" Weiss huffed turning herself away from Blake.

"That's what I thought too, with Yang. But you never know until you try. You might get surprised."

Weiss stared at her friend not sure if she was being serious or just getting messed with. She sighed and decided to let it go.

"You're gonna stop until I cancel this date huh."

The faunus smiled, "Nope!"

"Fine hand me my phone. I'll ask Neptune to meet me here, a text would be rude coming from me."

"Sure." She gave Weiss her phone, "You want me to stay or go?"

"Stay please. Neptune can get a little...upset? With rejection."

"Got it. I'll head downstairs and wait for him. I'll shake him up before he sees you!" She pretends there is a knife in her hand, "I'll put a knife to his throat and say don't put your nasty hands on my bestie or we're going to have problems!" She makes a slashing noise while pretending vut his throat.

Weiss does nothing but roll her eyes and laugh a little at her friends antics.

"Don't scare him too much. He might not ever come in."

Blake nodded her head and walked downstairs to wait for the boy.  
Weiss sent a text,  
 _Hey can you come over? We need to talk_ _  
_  
 _Sure. I'll be there in 10_ _  
_  
Weiss let out a sigh, this had to the millionth times she's had to turn down Neptune and part of her feels bad.

The young boy was attractive and plenty of nice to her, but something about them didn't click the way he though they did. Mostly because of the heiress hidden sexuality, _I guess now is a good enough time to tell him._

15 minutes pass and there is a knock on the door. The young man was escorted into the living until Weiss would come down to get him.

He took a seat on the nearby love seat, not noticing he wasn't alone. A shadow crept behind him and grabbed his shoulders. A shriek that could put any girl to shame came from the boy. He turned around ready to attack the assaulter but quickly calmed down when he saw the smiling girl in front of him.

He took a couple of deep breathes and greeted the girl, "Jeez Blake! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"That was the point." She smirked.

"Still don't like me huh? Well too bad! I'm here to stay." He crosses his arms over chest, "Weiss finally said yes. She probably wants to discuss our outfit colors are something."

Blake just started at the poor boy. He had no idea he is about to get rejected, again. A brief moment of sadness came over Blake, but it passed. Blake never really liked Neptune, he never got a hint and she just found that a little annoying.

"Sure. Whatever you say Neptune. Just don't touch her, got it!" Her eyes went into a stern glare while she waited for the boys reply.

"Yeah yeah. I would never do that okay!"

Weiss entered the living room and motioned for the boy to come near.  
"Now Neptune I want to make this quick so I'll just talk to you here." Weiss glanced at Blake silently informing her to leave them alone.

Blake hesitated for a moment but realized she will just be one room away if her friend needed help.

Weiss waited until she couldn't see her friend to begin talking, she took a deep breath and stared at the boy, "I'm sorry Neptune."

The boy's earlier behavior completely vanished. That cockiness he was once had was filled with sadness and a bit of anger.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked.

"NO! It's not that...I-I already like someone..." She avoided making eye contact with the boy.

"Who? Who is he!" Neptune yelled. He was infuriated, he thought he was the only boy good enough to take Weiss heart.

"It's not a guy..." She admitted.

His mouth hung open, his chest was tight, and no words came out his mouth. He sat down on the couch trying to comprehend what Weiss just told him. For a moment he thought to his self, _I lost…to a girl?_

His throat was still dry. His eyes slowly turned red but refused to let tears fall.

"S-so you're gay?" He finally asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell? I must have looked like a jerk trying to go after you!"

"I hadn't really accepted it myself."

Silence filled the room. Neptune knew Weiss always seemed awkward around him but he simply thought it was because how she was raised. He never would have guess she was hiding her sexuality. Guilt overcame him, as a friend he should have noticed her attitude but he ignored it for his on purpose. And when Weiss was finally able to open up to him, he felt jealous for some girl he didn't even know yet. He decided to swallow his pride and be the proper _friend_ she needed.

"Well thank you for telling me. I'll back off now." Neptune said.

Weiss walked up to the boy and gave him a hug, "Thank you, you don't understand how much that means to me."

He wrapped his arms around the girl and smiled. "So, who is this girl you like?"

The girl stepped back and stared at the floor.  
"It's Ruby. You know the new girl."

"Oh! The one that came crying to the office right?"

Hearing someone else remind her of Ruby crying out brought back that tightness in her chest.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Well! Good luck, I'm sure she'll love to be with you." Neptune gave Weiss one last hug and left.

Blake entered the room when she heard the front door close. "So, how did it go?"

"Better than I thought it would." Weiss admitted.

"Great! Now let's pick out a dress that Ruby will love."

"What's wrong with the one I have?"

"Not enough skin." Blake winked at the girl, and dragged her to the closet to find a new dress that will turn heads.


	9. The Dance

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"I don't think I'm ready Yang." Ruby stuttered. The two girls had just arrived at the school grounds, they were currently waiting outside the dance hall when suddenly Ruby's nerves got the best of her.

"Look at me Ruby, you're okay. You look great I'm sure all eyes will be on you." Yang reassured her younger sister.

Ruby chuckled, "I think everyone is gonna be looking at YOU Yang. That dress sure is something..."

Yang had decided to wear a very form fitting yellow dress that came right above her knees. The top half of the dress was black and the cut was low enough to show off her cleavage. The bottom half dress was yellow with an extra piece of fabric that flowed behind the girl when she walked.

She did little twirl smiling at herself for picking out the dress.

"You think Blake will like it?"

"She'd be stupid not to." The girls laughed and walked to the door. Ruby hooked her arm around her sister out of habit as they entered the hall. Ruby may be in high school but she still clung to her sister when she was nervous.

"Whoa!" The two girls announced.

The hall was full of vibrant colors flashing on the dance floor. Students were moving the beat of music creating a crowd in the middle of the room.

Streamer and round chandeliers hung on the ceiling. Circular tables were set around the dance floor where a few of the students sat to rest. The whole hall was full of life and the two girls were ready to join.

As a new upbeat song started to play Yang dragged Ruby onto the dance floor. Yang immediately started to move to the beat of the music. Ruby was a bit more awkward not sure what to do but continued to move her arms trying to match her sister's movements. The two girls danced throughout the whole song enjoying their time until the DJ switched the song. The next song was obviously more sensual than the last and Yang could tell her sister was feeling more awkward around the crowd. She reached out her hand to grab Ruby when she felt someone put their hands on her hip.

She jerked her head around and began to yell, "I don't know who the hell you-" she was cut off when she met golden eyes. She saw those eyes move up and down her form checking her out. Blake tightened her grip on Yang's waist turning the girl around. Yang blushed and looked at the ground on instinct. There was a beat of silence before Blake finally spoke, "You look beautiful."

Yang wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and smiled. She took that moment to look at her partners dress. Blake had on a simple black dress that fit form with the middle a little cut off showing off her belly button.

Yang moved closer to the girl closing any space between them and whispered in Blake's ear, "You look stunning." Their eyes met for a moment before Blake turned herself around her back against Yang's chest. She started to sway with the music, Yang moved her hands to Blake's waist and they started to move together. Lost in the trance Yang completely forgot about Ruby she tried to move her hands but Blake held them in place.

"If you're worried about Ruby Weiss is already trying to make her move." Blake stated.

"How did you-wait Weiss likes her back?" Yang asked confused on how the girl knew her thoughts.

"Yeah. I thought it was pretty obvious."

Yang let the thought flatter from her mind and concentrate on the girl in front of her.

As the song came to an end Yang grabbed Blake's arm and lead them outside.

"What's the change in scenery for?" Blake questioned.

"I think we need to talk before the dance is over and while I have some courage." Yang chuckled and took a deep breathe.

Blake stood in front of the yellow haired girl anxious about what she wanted to talk about. She started to fiddle with her hands when her heart rate started to raise. She took small breathes to calm herself. When she finally calmed down she looked at those beautiful purple eyes. Her heart started beating even faster when she realized Yang was looking right into her eyes too.

"Blake, I-I really like you!" Yang stuttered.

Blake took a moment to replay, shocked at the blonde's sudden confession. She looked at the nervous girl in front of her and embraced her.

"I like you too." Yang smile lit up the night. She grabbed to girl and spun her around.

"Yes! This means you're my girlfriend now right?"

"Yes Yang, it means we're girlfriends."

Yang let out another squeal of joy before she tried to move into a kiss. Blake put her hand in front of the girl's mouth, "Not so fast, we haven't even gone on a date yet."

"You gotta be kidding me!? We were just grinding on the dance floor!"

"T-that's different!"

Yang let out a sigh and crossed her arm across her chest.

"Fine! We'll do it old school."

Blake smiled and kissed to girl on her cheek.

"See now you're just teasing me." Yang pouted.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I think the performance is about to start."

"Performance? By who?"

"Oh you'll see.

* * *

Ruby was lost. When the song started to change the students began to gather around her and she lost Yang in less than a minute. She somehow made it out the mess the dance floor was, but when she looked around she didn't recognize the area around her. She took a deep breathe in trying to slow her heart beat down. Ruby was never good with crowds all the people made her nervous so she would stick to Yang all the time. But Yang wasn't here this time so she concentrated on her breathing _I can do this. I'm in high school now, there's no reason to be nervous._ She gave herself a little pep talk to bring back her energy. Her pep talk was interrupted when a girl dressed in all white handed her a drink.

"You looked pretty tired, so drink." The girl said.

"T-thanks." Ruby took a spit of the drink enjoying the cool liquid soothing her dry throat.

"You look really nice Ruby."

Ruby also spat out her drink when she heard that comment. She choked on the liquid a bit before she gathered her breathe. When she looked up she noticed to girl in white was Weiss this whole time and her breathe became uneasy again.

"Ruby! Are you okay?" Weiss asked as she began to pat the girl on the back.

"I-I'm fine. You just surprised me."

"Is that good or bad..?"

"Good! Very good! You look...uh beautiful, stunning!" Ruby rushed out.

Weiss blushed at how cute the girl was when she was nervous. She wasn't particularly fond of the dress but Blake said it would get Ruby's attention. And it seemed to be working. Her dress was a white lace with a floral pattern on it. The top half was strapless accompanied with thin shawl to cover her shoulders. The bottom half of the dress curved in a U-shape leaving the front open so her legs could show off. Overall the girl thought to dress showed too much skin, but it if could get the younger girl blushing it was worth it.

Weiss scanned her eyes up and down Ruby again. She repeated her earlier comment, "You also look nice." Silence filled the air while the younger girl fiddled with her fingers obviously nervous that Weiss complimented her.

The young girl had on a red lace dress. The top part was long sleeved, the lace made up different patterns of roses that spread throughout the dress. Her waist had a thin black strap to emphasis to curves. And lastly her dress stopped right above her knees showing off her petite legs. Weiss was dumbfounded looking at the girl that she almost forgot why she came to the girl in the first place.

"Ruby. You may not know this since you are new to Beacon, but at every dance we have a special performance."

"Oh really? That's neat!"

"Mhmm it is. But what I wanted to ask is, would you mind accompanying me?"

"Of course Weiss!"

The white haired girl let out along sigh of relief. _Okay, part one done._ She reached her hand to Ruby waiting for her to grasp it. Nervously Ruby slipped her hand into Weiss's and the two set off to the stage.

The two girls sat in the front row where they ran into Blake and Yang.

"Oh hey sis!" Yang yelled out.

"Yang! Where did you go I was so lost!"

"I ran into Blake and...you know."

Ruby looked confused at first but then noticed the two girls holding. She or two and two together and she knew what that meant. She simply smiled at the two girls and gave her sister a high five.

Weiss cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well since we are all together I'll go get us something to drink."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Yang added.

They white haired girl left and Ruby was stuck with the new couple.

"Soooo...how did it go?" Yang asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. We just bumped into each other."

Blake and Yang looked at the young girl not believing her story for a second, but let it go.

After several minutes the sisters noticed Weiss wasn't back yet.

"Uhh you think she's lost?" Ruby asked.

Blake simply shook her head no.

"But the performance is about to start."

Blake just gave the young girl a smile.

In that moment the hall went completely dark and a light flashed on the stage.

"Ohh look it starting!" Yang called out.

"Introducing our class president Weiss Schnee! She would like to dedicate this song to a special someone out there."

Ruby stood there confused, _Is this why Weiss called me over here?_ She turned her head and the look on Blake's face told her this song was meant for her. Her heart was beating at an uncontrollable rate. Weiss was about to sing to her. Her crush, the girl she liked! She started to fidget in her seat she couldn't wait any longer, she wanted the girl to come out already.

Weiss walked to center stage and prepared herself. _I'm usually never nervous. I need to calm down._

When the music started playing she started to move her hips to the beat. She made sure to set her eyes on Ruby so she would know this song is for her. With one last breathe she began to sing.

 _I've been watching you helping you wishing that you'd see…_

 _That that girl you've been waiting so long for could be me_

 _Now I've never been in love but I think this is it_

 _It might seem like a school girl crush… but I have to admit…_

Ruby didn't move a muscle as she watched Weiss move on stage. Her voice was just as beautiful as she expected it to be. She was simply amazed; the lyrics alone made the young girl blush. She hadn't realized Weiss felt about her but the song made it clear.

 _I wanna take a chance and make you see…_

 _I think that you're the one who'll rescue me…This time_

 _You're finally gonna see you should be mine..._

With those last words Weiss reached out her hand to Ruby and brought her on stage. She pulled the young girl in by her waist and the two swayed until the end of the song. The curtains closed and the two girls stayed in their tight embrace.

Weiss tilted Ruby chin up their noses almost touching. She looked at the girl and finally asked,

"So Ruby...do you want be my girlfriend?"

Ruby didn't respond right away she just moved in a little bit closer and gave Weiss a chaste kiss on her lips. Weiss face was now a bright red color she hadn't expect that kind of reply but she still brought the girl in close for another hug.

Ruby pulled back after a couple of second finally calming down from the high she has been on since Weiss stared singing to her.

"Uhh don't tell Yang about the k-kiss. She'll be furious."

"Sure. Anything for you."


	10. First Date part 1

First Date Part 1

 **Oh my god I can't believe it took me a month to get this chapter up. I'm sooo sorry I'll try to update regularly in the future. But I would like to say thanks for reading! I can't believe I made it 100 followers I wasn't expecting that at all. So please enjoy and leave a comment if you like the story**

* * *

"I can't believe you actually did that." Blake retorted.

The two girls were currently in Weiss private office at the school. They were supposed to be going over some important documents but the nosy faunus couldn't stop talking about the president's performance. Many of the students have heard the girl sing but they never thought their "Ice queen" would sing for someone else.

Weiss simply blushed at the memory of her singing for Ruby. The heiress couldn't remember a time when she was so nervous. Something about the younger girl made her loose her whole composure.

"Soooo...are you going to tell me what happened behind the curtains."

"Absolutely not!" Weiss shouted. Her face turned red remembering the surprised kiss Ruby gave her.

"You're no fun." Blake pouted but dropped the subject. "So have you been out since that day."

"Unfortunately no. We've both been busy." Weiss said sullenly. It's been two weeks since that day and the new couple haven't even been on an official date yet. "How about you?"

"Same. Yang and I haven't had time. Well _she_ hasn't had time..." Blake trailed off her thoughts.

Weiss noticed the change in the girl's voice. She knows it must be hard not having time to see the girl but something else was here.

"What does that mean?"

"It's nothing..."

"Blake Belladonna! You will not lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"It's Pyrrha..." Blake whispered the name hoping her friend wouldn't hear.

"Pyrrha? What does she have to do with it?"

"Yang spends all her time with her! Even after school! I just- I-" Blake stopped in the middle of her sentence when she realized she was yelling. "I just want her to be with me..."

There was a brief moment a silence before the young heiress started to laugh. She couldn't believe her once reserved and all around calm friend was actually jealous.

"What the hell is so funny!" Blake yelled unamused by her friend's laughter.

"You are!" Weiss broke out in another laughing fit. Blake just stared at her friend confused and a little freaked out that the girl was laughing so hard.

"You're jealous Blake!" Weiss finally admitted. "And it has to be the cutest thing ever! If Yang could see your face right next she certainly swoon over you."

Blake's face turned a bright red at her friends comment. Sure she might have been a little jealous of Yang spending time with Pyrrha but she was certain she didn't let it show.

"Shut up..." those were the only words Blake could utter after being found out.

"Just ask her out. It should be easy."

"That's what you would think, but something always come up or Pyrrha is there."

"Then just ask in front of her, show her that Yang is yours. Problem solved."

"That's what you say..." Blake's mood wasn't getting better. Just the thought of asking Yang out in front of people made her embarrassed.

* * *

The two girls finished their work and went off to class. Blake spend the rest of the school day moping around which didn't go unnoticed by her new girlfriend.

"Aye Blake? You seem kinda down what's wrong?" The blonde asked.

"Oh..I-ah just wanted to ask you-" Blake began before she was interrupted by a tall red head.

"Hello friends!" Pyrrha stood in front of the two girls.

"Pyrrha!" Yang yelled with excitement.

Seeing this reaction quickly changed the faunu's mood and she greeted the girl quietly.

"Don't forget we have practice today and be ready to being your A game cuz I'm not going easy on you anymore."

"HA! Easy? You're just mad cuz I whooped your ass yesterday." Yang said with a smirk.

"Enough!" Blake finally yelled.

The two girls looked flinched at the sudden remark. Blake's face was practically red with anger.

Pyrrha and Yang's first reaction was the hug the girl because she looked so cute, but they both knew the girl was completely serious so they kept quiet.

"Yang! You're coming with _me_ after school today and on the weekend _we_ are going on a date, okay"

Pyrrha and Yang exchanged looks a little confused by the girl's reaction, but Yang chose to shrug it off and embrace the girl.

"Whatever you say babe." Yang brought Blake a little closer to her and gave a soft kiss to her cheek making the slightly shorter girl blush. "Sorry Pyrrha, but Blake get what Blake wants."

Pyrrha let out a chuckle seeing her friends act in this way always made her happy.

"No problem Yang, you two have fun." And with that comment the tall girl left the new couple alone.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Yang asked.

 _Shit!_ Blake thought to herself. She had been in such a fury she hadn't even thought of where they should go.

"Uhh how about we just go to my place and watch a movie?"

"Inviting me to your house already, does this mean I finally get my kiss?" Yang smiled at Blake and leaned closer to the girl.

"Stop…we can't do that at school." Blake put her hand against Yang's mouth in an attempt to stop her. Yang took Blake's hand and kiss front of her fingers.

"I didn't hear a no." Yang whispered in her ear. Blake's breathe hitched at the sudden contact. Yang was always warm and the young faunus couldn't help but fall into a trace every time the girl got near her. Blake stood slightly on her toes and gave the blonde a small peck on her cheek.

"I'll meet you in front of the school after class." Blake gave Yang one last smile and headed off to class.

The next hour and a half of class felt even longer for both of the girls. They both would stare at the clock anxiously waiting for the school bell to ring. The lesson the teacher was teaching was complete missed by both of them and they knew they would have to receive notes for that class later, but neither of them seemed to care. Once the bell finally rang they ran out of class to meet at the designated point.

"Do you have bus money? My place is a little far from the school?" Blake asked while heading to the bus stop.

"Why don't we just take my ride?"

"You have a car?"

"Uhhh something like that follow me."

Blake followed the girl and to her surprised she found a bright yellow motorcycle sitting in the parking lot. Blake looked at Yang and then back to the motorcycle, "You gotta be kidding me?!"

"Here you can wear Ruby's helmet." She passed a black and red helmet with little roses around the corner. _Of course this is Ruby's helmet_ Blake thought to herself.

"Oh wait…if I have her helmet how is she getting home?"

"I'm sure Weiss wouldn't mind taking her home. Let me send her a quick text then we can go."

Blake took this moment to evaluate the situation, she had invited her new girlfriend to her house on impulse. She is about to get on a motorcycle for the first time in her life, and she had somehow promise her girlfriend a kiss. At this realization she became incredibly nervous, her breathe started to quicken and her hands were covered in sweat. She knew this was a bad idea but had no idea how to stop it.

"So, where do you live?" Yang asked gaining Blake's attention.

"Do you know the apartments near Downtown Vale, Vale Square?"

"Yeah! My place isn't too far from there let's go." Yang reached out her hand to Blake and noticed the chilly feeling in her hands. "Hey you don't have to be nervous. I won't drive fast I promise." Yang gave the girl a big smile helped her unto her bike.

Blake felt her nerves completely calm down once she saw that smile. She wondered how Yang could tell she was nervous so easily, but she guessed it was another quality she liked about the girl. She trusted Yang, so she hopped unto the bike gripped her waist and told her to go.

The ride to Blake's apartment was fairly fast and safe like the blonde promised, but the nerves in Blake's body returned again as they walked to her apartment, "Uhh sorry if it's not that clean. I wasn't expecting company so soon."

"Don't worry about it! My room is probably ten times worse than your place."

When Blake opened the door to her apartment Yang's mouth hung at the "pure awesomeness" as she called of the apartment. The apartment opened up to a decent sized living room with one medium sized sectional placed at the corner wall. To the right was a set of stairs that lead to a loft, which Yang guessed if where Blake kept all her books. The dining room and kitchen connected to make one big open space. Pass the kitchen area was the girl's room with an attached bathroom. Of course the girl's room was black and white with several different pictures hanging on her wall. Yang assumed the pictures were of her family and of some shows the girl liked to watch.

"Your place is great!" Yang yelled. She couldn't keep her excitement hidden as she began to walk around the apartment.

"Make yourself at home. You can leave your stuff in my room I'll go call some take out. What do you want?"

"Pizza!"

Blake rolled her eyes at the comment, of course she would want pizza. She picked up her phone and called the closest place near her. After Blake order their food she went to the fridge to get drinks for herself and Yang when suddenly she heard a scream.

"Yang are you-"

"Blake! You didn't tell me you had all the Disney classics! We have to watch one of these tonight." Blake let out a sigh she thought the girl saw a bug or worse…some of her drawings.

"Sure Yang, but don't scream so loud you scared me."

Yang giggled and handed Blake Hercules one on her favorite movies. "You know I'm sorta like Hercules." Blake raised her eyebrows out of curiosity and urged the girl to continue.

"You know, tall, blonde (sorta), attractive, strong, AND I even got a hot sarcastic girlfriend." Yang announced each of the qualities proudly. Blake couldn't help but to giggle at the girl's comparison, but one comment stood out to her the most. "So you think I'm hot?" Blake leaned closer to Yang snaking her arms around her shoulders. Yang made a noticeable gulping sound before she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist. "Y-You're the hottest!" Yang tried to say, but shuddered in the end. Blake giggled at the girl's cuteness and leaned her face closer to Yang's. Her lips mere inches from the blonde's, she closed her eyes ready for the kiss when a knock on the door interrupted them. Both of them jumped at the sudden noise, they had forgotten about the pizza they ordered and stood in front of each other awkwardly until they heard a knock again.

"I should go pay for that." Blake muttered before walking to the door. She walked towards the girl paid the young man and headed towards the living room. She sat down next to Yang and handed the girl a plate. "So I didn't know what pizza you liked so I just got…" Blake dropped her sentence when Yang brought her closer and connected their lips. The sudden contact took Blake by surprise but she quickly wrapped her arms around to bring her closer. Their lips fit perfectly with each other, moving together like they rehearsed this moment a thousand times before. Blake was the first one to move back letting herself catch her breathe. Yang pulled the girl into lap letting her hands fall on her waist. "So movie time?" Blake couldn't say a word after that, she just blushed and shook her head. The two girls watched the movie in complete silence enjoying each other warmth; halfway through the movie Blake began to doze off she nuzzled her head into Yang's shoulder and eventually fell asleep. Yang gave the girl a kiss on top of her head and gently lifted her. She carried the girl to her room and laid down on her bed, she brushed a stray hair out the girls face causing Blake to stir in her sleep.

"Hey...it's getting late I should probably go." Yang whispered.

"Don't go..." Blake mumbled. She reached her arms out toward Yang begging the girl to come closer. Yang complied and leaded towards the girl. Once she was in range Blake grabbed her shoulders and pulled the girl into a kiss. Yang nearly screamed into her mouth not expecting a second kiss so early. Blake gripped Yang tighter and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Yang felt Blake's tongue enter her mouth, she opened her eyes shocked at the sudden development. She quickly took a deep breath and continued to deepen kiss was Blake did before. After a full minute both girls let go breathing hard after such a passionate kiss.

"I know that was great and all but I really should go before things start to heat up again." Yang said with a smirk. Blake still had a pout on her face but she let the girl go.

"Text me when you get home okay?"

"Okay." Yang said as she kissed her forehead. "I'll see you Blakey!" and with that comment the girl left.

Blake laid in her bed and smiled at the pass events that happened. This was the happiness she's been in while, something about Yang made the girl feel safe.

 _I can't wait to see her tomorrow!_


	11. First Date part 2

**Wow it's been forever since I touched this story! but it is bumblebee week and I was able to squeeze this out in time for "First Dates" anyways enjoy, comment, review!**

Chapter 11

Yang was on her way home, her thoughts wandering to her new girlfriend. The blonde-haired girl has had many crushes in the past, but something about Blake made her feel anxious, made her feel right.

As she weaved through the streets of Vale on her motorcycle Yang thought about their upcoming date. While she might not know the city too well, she did have an idea of what she wanted to do. It was a little past 11 o'clock when she left Blake's apartment so, she decided to speed through the streets enjoying the nice breeze this time of night brings.

She parked her motorcycle in the garage, entered the house, and walked through a small hallway to enter the kitchen and grab some snacks. By the time she was done grabbing snacks she noticed their living room lamp was on. A faint sound of rustling could be heard. _Ruby should be sleep by now_ she thought to herself. A rush a nervousness came over her, they were still new to this neighborhood and back home break-ins weren't that uncommon. She quickly grabbed a frying pan from the cabinet and slowly walked toward the living room.

 _I don't know who this guy is but he's about to get a taste of this dragon!_ Yang thought to herself as she walked behind the couch. She gripped the pan in her hand as hard could and screamed at the intruder, "Get the hell out my..." her words fell at the scene in front of her. Words lost their meaning as she tried to make an accurate sentence.

On the couch was not the intruder Yang thought it would be, no, it was her sister and her newly found girlfriend on the couch in a tight embrace. Weiss was comfortably sitting in Ruby's lap, arms around her neck, lips connection in a sweet kiss.

Yang stood there the frying pan being completely forgotten and she stared at the scene again, trying to make sense of what was happening. Finally, the silence was broken when Ruby red-faced asked her sister a question, "I thought you were at Blake's."

"I was...do you have any idea what time it is Ruby?" Yang asked dropping her voice to prove she was serious.

"Uhh yeah, it's like 9 o'clock right?

"Oh my- Ruby it's almost 12 o'clock. Are you telling me you've been making out for 2 and a half hours?!"

"No! We-"

"And you didn't even tell me you were having company!" Yang interrupted her sister and turned to the white-haired girl that hasn't said a word, "And you, Weiss! Aren't you supposed to be home by now?"

"Father barely home, and if he was, he wouldn't care," Weiss responded finally coming out her trance. Both sisters didn't know how to respond to Weiss fast but cold answer. Yang took a deep breath to settle down and continued in her "big sister" voice.

"Okay look, I'm not mad just...surprised. Next time you wanna bring over company, just tell me Ruby." Ruby nodded her head and gave her sister a hug as an apology. Yang happily took the hug and turned to Weiss, "And Weiss since it's late so you can stay the night."

Ruby practically jumped in the air when Yang announced that Weiss could stay. She walked over to her girlfriend grabbed her hand then proceeded to her room.

"This is so great Weiss! Now we can stay up all night. We can talk about cute girls, paint our nails, maybe even kiss some more." Ruby whispered that last part hoping her sister didn't hear her.

Weiss embarrassed let Ruby drag her to her room until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"You sleep on the couch. There's no way you're sleeping with my sister under my roof." Yang demanded.

Weiss glared at the girl, never in her life has someone told her what to do. But something about the way Yang was staring at her made her not want to argue. She cleared her throat and began to speak, "Y-Your sister is right. It may be a bit too early to sleep together, even though I would never do such scandalous acts so early in a relationship. I hope you understand that." That last sentence was directed towards Yang hoping the elder sibling would calm down.

"I'm glad you agree!" Yang patted the girl on her back, "Now goodnight you two!"

Ruby gave Weiss one last kiss and her sister a hug before she headed to her room.

"Hey, Ruby I need you up early. I got a date and I need your help picking out an outfit." Yang shouted from the living room.

"Sure. Whatever, night." Ruby waved the disappeared into her room.

Yang smiled and walked to the closet in the hallway to grab Weiss some covers and a pillow. "Here princess."

"Don't call me that!" Weiss rebutted scowling at Yang.

Yang simply waved her hand and dropped the covers onto the couch.

"Sorry for putting you on the couch, you know big sister duties and all." Yang apologized realizing she may have been a bit harsh on the girl.

"It's not a problem, I don't mind...thank you." Weiss smiled at Yang knowing she was only being protective.

"If you want the couch can turn into a bed. That would be more comfortable."

"I would like that."

Yang moved the pillows off the couch and pulled the bed out from underneath the cushions. "There you go! Nice and comfy."

Weiss thanked the older sister and went to sleep.

As Yang walked to her room she decided to send Blake one last text for the night,

 **Hey, babe ;) I made it home. Make sure you're ready by 10am tomorrow. You're gonna have the best date ever!**

It took a few minutes for Blake to reply and Yang couldn't help but laugh at the response.

 **Why so early? You must be a morning person ugh :( if you insist on waking up so early I require coffee to fully wake up.**

 **Whatever you want ;) just dress comfy.**

 **Sure. Goodnight Yang**

Yang smiled at the message and set her alarm to 7 o'clock, she wanted to impress Blake so she made her she had extra time to get ready.

* * *

The next morning Yang was a mess to put it simply. The blonde standing in the middle of her room half-naked and surrounded by clothes she decided not to wear. After failing to like her outfit for the fifth time she finally called her sister.

"Hey, Ruby come here! And bring Weiss too!" Yang thought maybe having two opinions would help her finally make up her mind.

"ugh, what do you need?" Ruby yelled walking towards her sister's room.

"Yes, it is quite early Yan-Oh lord!"

"Oh gosh, Yang! Where are your clothes?!"

Weiss stood in front of Yang door her hands covering her eyes astonished that the older sibling would openly walk around like that.

"That's what I need help with." Yang continued ignoring Weiss reaction.

"See I don't know if I should go with girly or sporty. It's been killing me."

"Ugh how about you just combine the two." Ruby started, "Here, wear the black joggers with that yellow halter top."

"You could probably wear those...umm white boots." Weiss joined after her initial shock went away, "Oh! and wrap that yellow flannel over waist. Blake is a sucker for that look."

Yang gathered her clothes and changed into her outfit. After a long look in the mirror, she decided the outfit was perfect.

"Okay great! Thanks, guys, so what about hair? Wild and crazy or up and banging?"

Weiss gave the girl a confused look while Ruby just laughed. "Go with the ponytail."

"Thanks guys! Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." Yang waved goodbye and headed to her car (a gift left behind by her uncle).

Blake's morning was less hectic than her girlfriend's, she picked out her outfit the night before.

She chose a simple black tank top with her favorite pair of white stir-ups, with her black high top boots she was ready. She chose to wear her hair a little differently, a messy bun with a few strands of hair in her face.

When Blake got the text from Yang claiming she was downstairs her nerves started to kick in. Yang was the first girl she has ever dated and the thought of her messing it up went through her head. There were plenty of girls she crushed on but she never had the courage to actually confess. This was all new to her and to say she was nervous was an understatement. She quickly rubbed her hands on her shirt, locked the door and practically jogged downstairs. When Blake finally arrived downstairs, she felt a tightness in her chest she knew Yang was beautiful but something about her standing in the morning sun seemed different.

Yang turned and smiled at the girl approaching her, energy as bright as the sun behind her. They stood in front of each other smiling and staring at each other until Yang finally guided Blake to her car. The cafe was good and Yang made sure to remember the name of the place, Blake kept asking where they would be going but Yang kept her mouth shut until a poorly lit sign came into her view.

"Rollerskaing?"

"Yup!" Yang smiled and parked the car.

"I have...no idea how to rollerblade."

"I was hoping you would say." Yang's smile reached her ears as she grabbed Blake's hand and entered the building. "It's early so there won't be too many people here, which means You don't have to worry about falling." Blake groaned and shook her head.

* * *

"Hey can I get a size 8.5 and umm…"

"Seven."

"So tiny." Yang started to laugh, "You Know I think I'm a good three inches taller than you."

"I'm average height!" Blake snapped with a fake angry expression.

"Mhmm what's that?"

"I'm 5'5." Blake stood at her full height with her chest puffed out.

"5'8, and still growing."

Yang moved closer to Blake and lightly put her chin on top of her head. Blake tried to push her away but Yang reached for her waist and pulled her in. They stood there embraced until the cashier came back with their shoes, coughing to get the young couples attention. Blake blushed while Yang grabbed their shoes and headed for a table; after their shoes were tied on Yang guided Blake onto the ring. Blake's legs wobbled while she tried to stand up straight gripping Yang's forearms hoping that the blonde was strong enough to hold her up. She was surprised to see the girls' muscles strain while holding her; she knew the blonde worked out and boxing had to help but this is the first time she's ever noticed how nice Yang's arms are. She blushed and gripped the girl harder almost losing her balance again. It took them awhile but Blake was able to make around the ring twice with the help of Yang and although her fear of falling and probably embarrassing herself held her back when she would hear Yang's laugh she couldn't help but to continue.

Blake did eventually grow tired of going around in complete circles so she sat down and watch the blonde take the ring. She knew Yang could skate but watching her on ring felt like watching a performance. The girl moved effortless around the ground like she was floating, her feet lift one after the other making small spins and zigzag lines. When the DJ changed the music to something upbeat she started to sway her hips along with the movement, leaving Blake mesmerized. Yang moved closer to the inner ring she wink at Blake before she did a full spin moving her hair is a wide circle. The smirk on her face knowing that Blake was watching the whole time. Blake couldn't utter a word; she knew the girl was teasing her but the simple fact that she could move in such a way still amazed her. Blake moved towards the edge of the ring and waved her hand towards Yang, when she finally approached Blake grabbed Yang's shoulder and gave her a kiss. It was short and sweet and enough for Yang to finally get out of the ring.

"You ready to head out?" Yang asked as she sat down on a nearby bench. Blake simply nodded her head and started to unlace her shoes.

The girls left grabbed a quick lunch and by the time the headed by to Blake's apartment the sun had already set. "Do you want to go inside?" Blake asked as they approached her apartment door. Yang shrugged and let herself in, "Did you want to watch a movie? I kinda don't this date to end just yet." Blake smiled while she put her bag on the counter, "Me either." she replied and moved towards Yang. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and gave the girl another kiss, this one littler heated than the one they shared at the ring, "What do you want to see" Blake whispered in Yang's ear. The blonde almost missed her question will dazed after the kiss they shared, "Anything you want is fine." she bumped her nose against Blake's and they kissed again.

The rest of the night was shared like that between sweet and heated kissed to half paying attention to the movie. But time did catch up to them and Yang soon had to leave, when the girls finally parted they hugged with a promise to text each other before one of them went to sleep. Finally satisfied with their night Yang drove home with a smile on her face and an uplifting mood when she walked through the door. This time she didn't catch her sister in the living instead she was sound asleep in her own room. Yang decided to tell her sister about her date in the morning and get ready for bed and as promised she sent one last text to Blake

"Safe, goodnight."

"Goodnight Yang"


End file.
